Una Historia de Terror Atípica
by Yuri18 y Tsuki500
Summary: Una casa, cinco fantasmas y catorce inadaptados son un peligroso cóctel ¡Pasen y lean esta locura! Estarán presente todos los caballeros dorados R&R
1. Chapter 1

_**N/A: ¡Hola! Bien... ¿Cómo empiezo? Tengo que disculparme y mucho por haber estado ausente todo este tiempo... entre bloqueos de escritor, problemas personales y, ahora, la falta de pc, se me dificulta mucho escribir...**_

_**Esta idea surgió hablando con Lobunaluna (mil gracias!) al principio pensaba escribir un AU de terror, pero luego de hablar se me ocurrió esta locura, espero que se rían un rato con esto n_n**_

_**Yuri18**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Una Historia de Terror... Atípica<strong>

**Prologo:**

Erasé una vez... ah no, así empiezan los cuentos de hadas... empecemos de nuevo.

Hace muchos años atrás una maldición cayó sobre una vieja casona, en el patio trasero de esta crecía un árbol de moras, tan inmenso como antiguo... incontables vidas habían sido consumidas por este y por los fantasmas que habitaban la casa.

Uno por piso...

En la planta baja, La Sombra reina, llenando todo de oscuridad y frío, a su paso se escuchan los alaridos de la muerte misma... o eso dicen, marcas de garras afiladas marcan el pecho de sus victimas.

En el primer piso, La Niña Sonriente pinta todo con sangre, sonríe y mata sin piedad, siempre riendo.

En el segundo piso, el fantasma de un hombre con galera juega con sus victimas como un titiritero, mientras en los cristales un par de ojos verdes se reflejan.

En el tercer piso, Una niña cantante se encarga de que todos escuchen su canción violenta y aguda, el fuego que invoca parece provenir del infierno, listo para consumir a quien se acerque.

Finalmente una joven vestida de blanco, que arrastra cadenas, intenta alertar a los inquilinos de la casa respecto a la maldición y de salvar sus almas.

Todos estos fantasmas "vivían" (es un decir porque llevan su buen tiempo muertos) en cierta paz, llegaban nuevos inquilinos, algunos sobrevivían, otros no, la sombra usaba sus almas para alimentar la maldición, la niña pintaba con sangre, el hombre elegante miraba su reflejo desde los vidrio, la niña cantante (que se llamaba a su misma Diva, vayasé a saber el porque) rompía los vidrios con su voz aguda, mientras que la Dama de blanco se encargaba de tachar siglos en la pared...

Todo estaba en orden...

Hasta que cierto grupo de humanos anormales decidieron hospedarse en su casa...

En ese momento los fantasmas conocieron el infierno...

* * *

><p>Varias figuras bajaron de un bus alquilado especialmente para llevarlos ahí, eran catorce hombres jóvenes...<p>

-¿Quién hubiera dicho que la mocosa malcriada nos iba a pagar las vacaciones? – Dijo uno de ellos mientras se cargaba el bolso al hombro.

-¡Angelo! – Le llamó la atención el Patriarca al hombre de cabellos violetas que se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

-¿Qué? Admítanlo, no pueden negar que es una tacaña. – Varios caballeros asintieron, mostrándose de acuerdo con el caballero de cancer.

Shion soltó un suspiro... ¿Qué planeaba Athena al enviarlos a todos juntos de "vacaciones" a semejante lugar? Miró la tétrica casona y abrió la puerta.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: "Limpieza"**

Un par de días antes:

No podían creer lo que estaban oyendo... ¿Cuánto del vino de Dionisio se había tomado?

-Como dije, tendrán la estadía pagada y el viaje también, incluso los alimentos necesarios para que pasen un buen tiempo de calidad juntos están cubiertos.—Todos los caballeros dorados la escuchaban sin poder creerlo...

¡¿Todo pago?!

-Señorita, espero no ofender pero... ¿Cuál es el motivo de semejante viaje?—preguntó Shion, por detrás escuchaba los murmullos de sus compañeros de armas... el más audible era el de Mascara de la muerte "¿Para que nos quiere fuera la pendeja?"

-Como les dije es para fomentar la buena convivencia entre ustedes...—Un tic en su ojo se hizo notar y todos retrocedieron un paso.—Puesto que se la pasan peleando y atacándose entre sí desde que los regresé del hades... ¡Se van de vacaciones hasta que aprendan a convivir normalmente o los mando de regreso!—gritó con Nike bien aferrada en la mano, como si fuera a matarlos a golpes con el báculo... aunque sería la única vez que lo usaría para algo ella misma... se acomodó el cabello y carraspeo.—Los caballeros de bronce se quedarán aquí para mi protección personal, así que pueden irse tranquilos... ¡Diviértanse!

No les quedo otra más que empacar y marcharse de inmediato.

* * *

><p><span>Presente:<span>

Apenas entraron las puertas se abrieron con un chirrido digno de película de terror. Miraron a su alrededor con diversas expresiones, la mayoría rayando en la sorpresa y el disgusto...

-Se nota que le salió barato a la pendeja.—Dijo Ángelo con sarcasmo evidente, para luego respirar profundamente y sonreír –Pero para mí esta más que perfecto.—Subió las escaleras silbando alegremente.

Mientras que el resto suspiraba, salvo por Camus que tosía del polvo y a Shura le había dado un horrendo tic en el ojo derecho...

La casa estaba... MUY abandonada, había telarañas por todas partes, sus pisadas levantaban polvo por doquier, estaban en un hall enorme, con una gran escalera cerca de la pared, de diseño obviamente antiguo, la alfombra estaba comida a los lados por los roedores, y todas las cortinas estaban corridas.

-Ciertamente...coff coff... el único contento aquí... coff coff... va a ser Ángelo.—consiguió decir Camus entre toses, pero al mirar alrededor notó algo muy preocupante... -¿Y Shura?—El caballero de la décima casa había desaparecido...

-Estem... no quiero parecer cobarde ni nada... pero ¿No les parece raro que acabamos de llegar y ya se pierde uno?—Comentó Aldebarán con un tono de voz algo bajo, como si tuviera miedo de que algo lo escuchara. La Sombra simplemente se miraba las garras apoyada contra el enorme reloj de pie que estaba contra la pared más alejada del hall.

"_Yo no fui" _pensó encogiéndose de hombros, el tipo había salido corriendo solo.

-¡Aldebarán! ¡P-pero que cosas má-ás absurdas di-dices! Jajajajajajaja- intentó reír Shion sin que se le notaran los nervios... y fallando miserablemente –¡Como si nuestra amada diosa nos fuera a enviar a una casa embrujada!— "_Como lo llega a hacer por ahorrarse un poco de dinero... ¡Declaro la huelga en la siguiente guerra santa!" _Pensó sintiendo como un sudor frío le recorría la espalda... sin saber que la Sombra, demasiado aburrido de verlos, le estaba pasando un cubito de hielo por la espalda, aprovechándose de la penumbra, se alejó riendo entre dientes, provocando que el patriarca diera un salto casi hasta el techo.

El caballero de Tauro se limitó a mirar alrededor, más que nervioso. Milo se rascaba la nuca confundido ¿Fantasmas? No, eso era imposible... o de eso intentaba convencerse mientras miraba como Camus se apresuraba a abrir las ventanas y dejar entrar algo de luz y aire fresco.

Afrodita se limitaba a mirar todo con los labios fruncidos y una expresión de desagrado total.

-Este lugar necesita una seria redecoración. —Soltó molesto mientras levantaba su maleta. –Yo voy a mi cuarto ¡Quién sabe cuanto tarde en hacerlo habitable! – Soltó comenzando a subir las escaleras.

Kanon rodó los ojos.

-Mientras no nos llenes la casa de rosas venenosas, todo en orden. – Podía con la atmosfera de película de terror ¡Pero a la primera rosa de la casa salía corriendo!

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!—El grito desgarrador de Shura se escuchó en toda la casa, La Dama de Blanco se levantó de golpe haciendo sonar sus cadenas _"¿Ya empezaron? ¡Si acaban de llegar!" _se preguntó confundida, mientras que La Niña Sonriente en el segundo piso, se escondía bajo la cama de Ángelo a quien pretendía asustar.

En el Hall La Sombra se frotaba las manos ¿Quién habría comenzado con el tormento de los mortales? ¿Habría sido la Pequeña Diva? ¿O quizás El Hombre Elegante? Se deslizó con cuidado detrás de los humanos para ver que horrible tormento sufría aquel hombre.

Todos los caballeros corrían con el corazón en un puño ¿Qué le había ocurrido a Shura?

-¡Por todos los dioses!—El español chillaba y se mecía los cabellos sin razón aparente... más que... ¿Acaso ese era el armario de la limpieza? Varias escobas, cepillos y cubos estaban tirados ahí adentro y tenían tantas arañas y polvo como el resto de la casa.

-¿Shura...? – Mu lo miraba interrogante mientras le zarandeaba un poco el hombro, para ver si lo podía hacer reaccionar. Saga se palmeó la frente en un gesto de pura frustración.

-Pues si aquí hay fantasmas... son reverendos sucios...—soltó Milo con una ligera risa mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

La sombra gruñó con disgusto ¡Claro que no iban a limpiar! ¡La casa estaba bien como estaba!

-Shura...—Siguió insistiendo Mu.

-Déjalo... Shura tiene una obsesión con la limpieza...—Informó Saga a lo cual todos los presentes se dieron vuelta sorprendidos... Excepto Shaka... si no fuera por los ojos cerrados, La Sombra habría creído que lo estaba mirando.

-De verdad hay espíritus que no descansan en paz en esta casa.— dijo Shaka con toda la calma del mundo, como si informara del tiempo. La Sombra sintió un sudor frío (lo cual era raro ya que llevaba años muerto) recorrerle la nuca.

-¡Ahhhhh YA! ¡ME IMPORTA UN COÑO SI HAY FANTASMAS!—Shura volteó a verlos con una mirada demente en el rostro mientras enseñaba el brazo de Excalibur. - ¡SI NO TOMAN UNA ESCOBA Y UN CUBO... LOS MATO A TODOS CON EXCALIBUR!—No necesitaban oír más, incluso La Sombra estuvo a punto de tomar uno, hasta que recordó que ya no podía morir.

Pronto, bajo la supervisión (por no decir amenazas constantes) de Shura, la casa brillaba de limpio, todos los pisos fueron limpiados a fondo, las alfombras aspiradas.

-¡¿Quién demonios trae una aspiradora en vacaciones?!—Exclamó un muy enojado Aioria.

-Cállate, a menos que quieras que te corten la cabeza.—Repuso Aioros con resignación –La manía de Shura por la limpieza ha empeorado desde que lo conocí...—Soltó con un suspiro –Debería ver a un especialista.

-Por no decir que debería ir a un manicomio.—Murmuró Aioria con rabia.

En las cocinas, Milo estaba limpiando todo con rabia y asco. La casa tenía una bellísima cocina antigua varios piletones, una isla de piedra y mármol en medio y varias mesadas de piedra también... todo lleno de polvo, arañas y más polvo.

-¡Ahg! ¡¿Quién carajos tiene una cocina así?!—Camus miró a su amigo con miles de desinfectantes en la mesada. –¡Así no se puede cocinar nada!

-De todas formas eso va a estar a cargo de Kanon por hoy. —Contestó Camus con un suspiro... su amigo no lo oía... Milo era desordenado en todo... salvo en la cocina.

En el hall tanto Shion como Mu hacían uso de sus habilidades telequineticas haciendo flotar los plumeros hasta los candelabros y las arañas (de cristal y oro, no las de ocho patas) para limpiarlos lo mejor posible.

Aldebarán y Shaka se dedicaban a pulir la madera de las escaleras (Aldebarán tuvo que atrapar a Shaka antes de que las bajara rodando por accidente)

-¿No que lo veías todo?—Le dijo cuando lo soltó, dejándolo a salvo en el suelo.

-Veo todo... salvo un cordón desatado. —Respondió con solemnidad mientras se agachaba a atar los cordones de sus zapatos.

Aldebarán se palmeó la frente.

-Que graaaan final habría sido ese para el caballero que diezmó los ejércitos de Hades... luego soy yo el inútil.

Al anochecer...

La Sombra soltó un aullido de disgusto y rabia ante lo que esos intrusos le habían hecho a SU casa.

Los pisos estaban limpios, los candelabros y arañas relucían e iluminaban todo el hall. Las arañas de ocho patas que amaba, habían sido desterradas, todo estaba reluciente y limpio... como nuevo. Y el caballero causante de todo se pavoneaba por el lugar, encantado y con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Fue a ver si la situación era igual de mala en la cocina... Era peor... sus ojos espectrales se abrieron de par en par al ver todas las ollas, sartenes y platos limpios y relucientes. Cada cual en su lugar.

Un joven de cabello azul y rebelde buscaba algo en los cajones, una pila de papas estaba a un lado... conocía a ese joven... Kanon de Geminis tenía algo que saldar con él... luego iba a seguirle ese maldito español.

Se acercó sigilosamente pasando de una pared a la otra, sin un solo ruido, cuando estiró sus garras filosas como el acero hacía el joven...

-¡Ah! Justo lo que estaba buscando. —Exclamó Kanon tomando la garra de la Sombra que no pudo hacer más que soltar un sorprendido "¿Ah?" Cuando comenzó a pelar las papas con sus garras usándolas de cuchillos... ¡¿Qué carajos?!

La Sombra comenzó a tirar de su mano con furia ¡No era un maldito pelapapas! Tiró con tanta fuerza que logró soltarse.

-¡Aja!... ¿Eh? – Con un gritó sorprendido Kanon se cayó encima de la pobre Sombra que quedó tan plana como una figurita cuando más o menos 80 kls de caballero le cayeron encima.

-¡Auch!—Exclamó Kanon mientras se levantaba... suerte que algo le había amortiguado la caída. Se puso en pie al escuchar que su hermano lo llamaba ¡No debía dejarlo acercarse a la cocina o mataría a alguien! ¡Ese cocinaba peor que Camus! -¡Ya voy Saga!—se levantó pisando algo que parecía un trapo viejo y negro y salió corriendo a toda prisa.

La Sombra se despegó del suelo con un quejido y se alejó frotándose la espalda.

-Ya estoy muy viejo para esto...—musitó con voz cansada y adolorida.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA: ¡Hola! No, no morí ni nada jajaja es solo que entre mi pc y mi estomago no daba como para escribir mucho :P**_

_**Quiero agradecer las reviews que enviaron ¡Los amo! Jajaja XD y además agradezco inmensamente la colaboración de la increíble LobunaLuna que con su entusiasmo (coff coff amenzas coff coff) y buenas ideas, me ayudaron a publicar esta historia.**_

_**Espero les vaya gustando este loco fic y si es así ¡DEJEN REVIEWS! Desde ya gracias y nos vemos en el siguiente capi que aquí no se termina todo! ;-) **_


End file.
